


Golden Girl

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sex workers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Mei Lin mentors the new girl at the brothel.





	Golden Girl

Mei Lin had not spoken to the new girl. As one of the more experienced and desirable girls, Mei Lin had little need or opportunity to speak to new recruits, especially when she was doing her best to be presented to the Emperor’s harem, where she would live a better life. She was doing her hair when she was told to mentor the new girl before her first customer arrived. Frowning and then correcting her expression, she nodded. If she wanted to stay in the house and keep earning enough to keep herself and her brother alive, she could not refuse orders.

The girl waiting for her was not as young as she had expected, to her relief. Teaching a child how to please a grown man was not something she ever wanted to do. But this woman was no child.

Mei Lin introduced herself, then asked for the other woman’s name and background.

“I’m Jing Fei,” she said, clasping her hands in front of her. “I come from a small village you would not have heard of. My family doesn’t know I’m here.”

A runaway, thought Mei Lin. How interesting. “Jing Fei,” she said, “I’m here to teach you how to please your customers. Have you laid with a man before?”

Jing Fei met Mei Lin’s eyes. “Yes, but it was not pleasurable.”

“It is often that way,” Mei Lin admitted with a sad smile. “But you will learn to make it pleasurable for yourself.”

The ghost of a smile appeared on Jing Fei’s lips. “That is a relief; thank you. I’m ready to learn.”

“Good.” Mei Lin checked the door was closed, then turned back to her protégée. “Today, I’ll teach you how to pleasure someone using your hands.”

“Yes, Mei Lin.” The girl was obedient. This should be easy.

Finding the wooden chest of sexual aids in the corner of the room, Mei Lin pulled out a glass phallus. She put it beside the bed, then sat down and beckoned Jing Fei. The woman joined her, leaving a respectable gap between them. Mei Lin concealed a smirk.

“I assume you know how to kiss.”

“Yes, of course,” said Jing Fei, biting her lip.

“Let’s see. Kiss me, as you would a lover,” Mei Lin said. It was strange, ordering someone to kiss her when they were not paying her to dominate them. But this was how she had learnt, and it had worked back then.

There was a moment of hesitation, but Jing Fei crossed the gap between them and put her lips on Mei Lin’s. Closing her eyes, Mei Lin returned the kiss. She had met many bad kissers in her time, but she could not fault Jing Fei’s technique. She let the kiss continue until she a tingle began in her loins. When they came up for air, they smiled at each other. Jing Fei was pretty, and Mei Lin had enjoyed kissing her far too much. Judging from her blissful expression, Jing Fei had enjoyed it too.

“Very good.” Mei Lin tried not to sound as impressed as to offend. “You kiss well, you just need more practice.”

Jing Fei almost beamed at the praise. “Thank you, Mei Lin,” she said.

“Now kiss me again. But this time, use your hands.”

Touching Mei Lin’s jaw with her right hand, Jing Fei leaned in and kissed her again. The touch was a little intimate between two almost strangers – Mei Lin’s heart did a funny jump – but it felt too nice to stop. As their lips moved together, she reached behind Jing Fei’s head and pulled out her hairpin. She broke the kiss to watch as Jing Fei’s hair fell around her shoulders. Now she looked the part. Before Jing Fei could react, Mei Lin kissed her again, parting her lips with her tongue and slipping inside.

Now they had broken the ice, Jing Fei grew bold, and touched Mei Lin’s breast with a tentative hand. If her mouth had not been preoccupied, Mei Lin would have grinned. She ran her hands through Jing Fei’s soft, shiny hair, loving the way it felt between her fingers. She pulled her mouth away from Jing Fei’s.

“Don’t be shy,” she whispered before burying her face in Jing Fei’s neck, smelling her cheap perfume and kissing bare skin.

To Mei Lin’s delight, Jing Fei moaned, and caressed Mei Lin’s breasts through her robe. With the sound of Jing Fei’s breath increasing in her ear, Mei Lin knew they were ready to move on. Ignoring the tingling between her legs for now, she retrieved the glass phallus from beside the bed.

“Once you’ve warmed up your partner, you can touch him here,” she said, demonstrating on the phallus. “You may wish to stroke him to completion, or you may stroke him until just before he bursts, to shorten the time he spends inside you. Ask him what he wants and do it. If you’re lucky, you’ll get the occasional man who likes you to dominate him. Then you can do whatever you want to pleasure him. And yourself, if you wish.” She handed the phallus over.

Jing Fei held the base with one hand and stroked the length with her other hand. “Like this?”

“That’s good. You can also do a little twist at the end, like this.” Mei Lin put her hand over Jing Fei’s and twisted their wrists at the tip of the phallus. “If there’s too much friction between his cock and your hand, use some oil from the wooden chest over there. Every room in this house has one.” She gazed at Jing Fei’s pink cheeks and slightly open mouth.

Perhaps sensing her stare, Jing Fei looked up and their eyes met for a long moment. Something in Jing Fei’s eye made Mei Lin’s heart jolt. She looked away.

Jing Fei put down the phallus. “And how do you touch a woman?” Her low tone did not enough betray even the slightest hint of uncertainty.

It was then that Mei Lin suspected Jing Fei was not as innocent as she had seemed, and perhaps had _asked_ for Mei Lin to teach her about the trade. Still, she frowned and said, “What do you mean?”

“You’re like me, aren’t you?” Jing Fei placed a hand on Mei Lin’s thigh, no longer coy. “You’ve been with women.”

Stunned, Mei Lin had no idea how to respond.

“So teach me,” said Jing Fei. Her dark eyes were lustful.

That was it. Mei Lin jumped up. She saw a flicker of disappointment in Jing Fei’s eyes, but that disappeared as soon as Mei Lin untied her robe.

Naked, she returned to the bed, where she helped remove Jing Fei’s clothes. They kissed again, then lay on the bed, Jing Fei underneath, and kissed some more. Mei Lin rather liked kissing this woman.

Jing Fei ran her warm hands up and down Mei Lin’s back while Mei Lin sucked on her upper lip. Mei Lin _had_ been with women before, but that was for show; this was real, and it scared her a little. She was not foolish enough to believe in love, but she could see herself being friends with Jing Fei. She had not had a friend since she was a child, and the prospect of having one now was agreeable.

“Are you all right?” Jing Fei asked with a furrowed brow.

Mei Link blinked, then smiled. “Of course.”

She massaged Jing Fei’s breast, listening to Jing Fei’s gasps, which did nothing to quell the growing tightness between her own legs. She could feel Jing Fei’s heart beating fast under her hand.

Intuition told her that Jing Fei was ready for something more. Her hands ran down Jing Fei’s smooth belly and down to her hips. She inched Jing Fei’s legs apart and caressed the skin. As light as a feather, she dragged her nails down the skin of Jing Fei’s thighs, savouring the sharp inhalation this prompted. When she looked down at Jing Fei’s flustered face, Jing Fei was watching her with hungry eyes.

“This is how you touch a woman,” Mei Lin said, and slipped her fingers between Jing Fei’s folds.

Pleasuring a woman for real was a foreign experience, but Mei Lin picked it up, knowing she had to be the experienced one in the room as the one with higher status. Once she had brought Jing Fei to completion – a beautiful and loud completion – she rolled off her and lay back on the bed.

“Now you try,” she said.

“Very well.”

Jing Fei copied Mei Lin’s technique, stroking Mei Lin’s clitoris until she was wet, then penetrating her with first one finger and then two. The method was flawless, sending Mei Lin into a quiet, shuddering climax.

As she came down from her high, she glanced at Jing Fei, who lay beside her with her arm propping up her head. Their eyes met, and they laughed, low and restrained; they were not comfortable enough in each other’s presence for unselfconscious giggles.

“That was excellent for a beginner,” said Mei Lin. The praise was well-earned.

“Thank you.” Blushing, Jing Fei smiled but avoided Mei Lin’s gaze. “I must have had a talented teacher.”

“Very good,” said Mei Lin. “Flattery will get you far.” Indeed, if the woman kept it up, she would advance her career quicker.

Jing Fei met her eyes again. “I know, Mei Lin.”

Mei Lin reflected on that for a moment. “Good. Now will you tell me why you lied about your experience?”

“I told no lie. Perhaps getting to know the most beautiful and accomplished girl in the house was my intention, but my words were all true.” Jing Fei reached for Mei Lin’s hand.

“Then you would benefit from more training,” Mei Lin said with a smirk.

Tomorrow, she would teach Jing Fei how to pleasure a partner with her mouth. She had no doubt Jing Fei would be just as good at that as she was with her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jing Fei/Mei Lin, pre-series, Mei Lin teaches Jing Fei how to best please a sexual partner


End file.
